


Road to Recovery

by BlackHawk13



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Family, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Verone escapes and goes after Brian. Dom shows up to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a oneshot but I'm thinking of making it a chapter fic, what do you think?

Dom looked at his phone. An unknown number was calling him. Raising an eyebrow he answered. “Yeah?”

“This Toretto?” A deep voice asked.

“Yeah. Who the fuck is this?”

“Roman Pierce. Brian’s homeboy.”

Dom barely bit back the growl. “What the fuck do you want.”

“Just thought you’d want to know he’s in a coma.”

Dom’s whole body went cold. He rumbled out one word, “where?”

It took Dom two days to drive from LA to Miami. He was still pissed as hell at the buster, but he didn’t hate him. He couldn’t. He saved Vince’s life, took a bullet for Jesse, destroyed evidence, and framed the Tran’s for the truck jackings. Dom was a free man because of him, and his family was safe. But Brian had lied to him, betrayed his trust. That wasn’t something Dom could forgive or get over so easily. He knew one day they’d hash it out, but now Dom might never get the chance. 

Dom stormed into Brian’s room just as his nurse was changing his bandages. The site almost made Dom’s legs give out. 

Brian was hooked up to a respirator and all sorts of other machines. His body was bruised and littered with stitches and burn marks. His face wasn’t as bad as the rest of him, a split lip, broken noise, and a few bruises. 

Dom took a seat next to the big man he assumed was Roman Pierce. “What happened.”

Rome looked Dom up and down before launching into his story. They had caught Verone, Brian even crashed his car onto the yacht to do it too. They were riding high from the adrenaline rush and stolen money when Brian never came home. Verone had escaped. He tortured Brian for twelve hours before the feds found them. 

Dom nodded, his hands clutching the chair so hard he was surprised it didn’t break. “What made you call me?”

Rome leaned back in his chair. “Brian talked about you. Told me about his undercover op with you. He also told me he was homesick, but was too scared to go home. He figured you and yours wouldn’t want to see him.” He shrugged. “So I figured I’d give you a call, see what happens.” 

Dom nodded. “They hold onto the fucker this time?”

“Yup.”

“Too bad.” Dom growled, clearly wanting revenge. 

Rome grinned. “B said I’d like you.” 

~x~

Dom grabbed a room at the hotel next to the hospital. Not that he stayed in it really. He sat next to Brian, willing the blonde to wake up. 

Rome came everyday but only stayed for a few hours. He couldn’t sit still that long and he hated hospitals. 

Dom had a lot of time to think, watching his buster laid out on his back. And yeah, Brian was his buster. Over the next couple of days Dom started to realize the reason he was so upset was because he loved Brian. Not like he did Vince, but like how he loved Letty in high school. He missed that blinding smile, cocky attitude, and stunning blue eyes. Dom sighed and rubbed a hand over his head. 

~x~

A week later Dom started talking to Brian. He told him everything that happened over the past year or so. The cops impounded the Charger. Jesse was ok and Vince could use his arm. Letty and Leon finally hooked up and Mia was almost done with school. The garage was busier than ever and Dom still owned the streets. 

Dom took Brian’s hand and told him he loved him. He missed him like he missed the Charger. He wanted to play with those blonde curls and kiss him until they couldn’t breathe. Dom told him he suspected the team knew that Dom fell for the buster long before Dom even thought that was possible. He told him he could be real thick sometimes. 

Brian’s nurse started making Dom leave to get some sleep at night, shower, and eat some food. Dom kissed Brian’s forehead every time he left or came in. When he got back to his room he would check in with Mia. The family was fine and the garage was still standing. Mia would sigh when he said there was no change with Brian. 

~x~

Three weeks later Dom’s phone went off while he was in the shower. He jumped out and grabbed it. “Yeah?”

“Mr. Toretto I just wanted to inform you that Brian’s condition has changed. We’re taking him in for more tests.”

“What? Why?”

“We just need to take more tests. Nothing serious.” 

Dom hung up and yanked some clothes on. When he got to the hospital a handful of people were in Brian’s room. 

The machines were going off like crazy and Brian was twitching like he was having a seizure. The strangled coughing was made Dom loose it. 

Dom pushed his way into the room. “Brian!” He made it to the bed and was greeted with a pair of blue eyes. Dom touched his face, gently running his thumb over Brian’s chapped lips. “Hey, no need to have a fit. I’m right here.”

Brian actually nodded. His body stilled and the beeping of the machines returned to their steady rhythm. Brian took a deep breath, the first one of his own in over a month. 

“That’s it.” Dom coaxed.

The doctors and nurses stared between the two men in shock. 

Dom ignored them, sitting on the edge of the bed. “What’s this all about?”

Brian just turned into Dom’s hand as his eyes slid closed. 

He shook his head. “Drama queen.”

Brian’s nurse stayed to check all his vitals. “Everything’s back to normal. We’ll monitor his breathing to make sure he can handle breathing on his own again.” She smiled at Dom. “I guess he was upset you left.”

Dom nodded. “Just like a buster.” When the nurse left he called Mia to tell her the news. 

She was happy he was improving and found it funny he had a “fit” as Dom called it. 

~x~

Rome showed up around lunch everyday. He’d bring a feast in a grease bag and talk shop with Dom. Most of the time the talks turned to Brian and what he was like as a kid. 

Dom wasn’t surprised at all at the stunts the two pulled together. 

A couple hours later Dom got up. Brian had been quiet since this morning and he really wanted to finish his shower. “I’ll be back in thirty Bri.” He kissed his forehead. 

When he walked back into the room Brian’s nurse was trying to calm him down. He was thrashing and whimpering pathetically. The whimpering broke Dom’s heart. 

Brian’s eyes were open too wide and glassy looking. He looked confused and scared at the same time. 

“I got this.” Dom said quietly. 

Brian’s nurse nodded and left. 

Dom sat down on the bed. “Brian, I’m right here.” 

His head moved towards his voice but his eyes were still searching. His hand shot out towards the bigger man. When he connected with his chest he grabbed onto Dom’s shirt, his own chest heaving.

Dom caressed his face, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Shhh, Bri it’s ok. I’m right here.”

Brian leaned into his hand, his breathing slowly returned to normal. 

He stroked his cheek. “Bri look at me.”

Brian turned his head, his eyes unfocused but no longer wild. 

“No one can hurt you. You’re safe.”

He nodded, tears filling his eyes. 

“I’ll protect you.” Dom’s voice was soft and soothing. 

Brian squeezed his eyes shut as the tears fell freely. 

Dom leaned in and kissed his tears away, whispering soothing words. 

After Brian calmed down he looked back up. “Dom?” His voice was too rough, but it was music to Dom’s ears.

“Yeah?” 

“I love you too.” 

Dom smiled and kissed him. 

Brian sighed against his mouth and kissed him back. 

Dom slowly pulled back. “Get some rest Bri. The sooner you heal the sooner we go home.”

Brian smiled and closed his eyes.

~x~

Two weeks later Brian said his goodbyes to Rome. He was finally headed back to LA. 

Dom and Rome shook hands. “Take care of my boy.”

Dom grinned. “No worries.”

Brian got into the car, still moving slowly. He wasn’t fully healed yet. He slept through most of the trip. He freaked out every time Dom left his side. He only felt safe when he was with him.

No matter where they were Dom would pull him close and whisper in his ear. He would hold him until Brian calmed down. 

The two of them had a long road to recovery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Dom take their time driving back to LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter 2! I've gotten a few responses saying you wanted more so I'll oblige lol Hope it's what you expected.

Dom pulled up to a Holiday Inn in Orlando. He was quiet as he got out of the car, not wanting to wake Brian. He grabbed a room in the back, old habits and all that. Dom carried their bags inside before going back for Brian. He opened the passenger door and gently kissed the blonde awake. 

Brian “mmmhed” as he woke up. “Hey…”

Dom smiled. “Hey. I grabbed us a room. You hungry?”

Brian yawned. “Yeah, I can eat.”

He handed him the key. “Go on in, I’ll get us some food.”

Brian’s eyes got a little too wide. “N-no. I’ll go with you.”

“Bri I’ll only be gone ten minutes.”

He shook his head. “No. I want to go.”

“Ok, Bri.” Dom ran his hands through the short curls and kissed him softly. 

Brian wrapped his arms around his neck, moving as close to him as possible. 

He rubbed his back. “What do you want to eat?”

“Don’t care.” He mumbled into his neck. 

“Want to walk down the street and see what we find?”

“Yeah.” 

Dom pulled him to his feet. The two of them walked down the street, arms wrapped around each other. Dom didn’t care what people thought and Brian needed the closeness. They ended up grabbing takeout from a burger place and head back to the hotel. 

“Hey Dom?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you come for me?”

“I missed you.”

Brian blushed. “I missed you too. I…I thought about you a lot.”

Dom smiled. “Oh yeah?”

He nodded. “I’m sorry Dom. I lied to you.”

“Yeah, you did. But that’s in the past. You and me? We’re good. We can work everything else out with the team when we get home.”

Brian grinned. “Thanks.” He looked up at him shyly. “I love you Dom.”

Dom smiled. “I know buster. Love you too.” He pulled the food out. “Now eat, you’re way too skinny. Mia’s gonna be pissed.”

He laughed. “Yeah, probably.” 

After dinner Dom pulled out the small bag full of bandage material and Brian’s medication. He helped Brian get his shirt off. “Lay back baby.”

Brian couldn’t look at the other man as he laid back. 

“Hey, look at me.” 

He slowly looked up at him.

Dom leaned in and kissed him slowly. He licked Brian’s lips until he opened his mouth for him. Dom took his time exploring and learning the blonde’s mouth. He slowly pulled back and kissed down Brian’s neck. He found a couple of sweet spots, behind his ear, just under his jaw, and the base of his neck. 

Dom kissed along his skin as he pulled the bandages off. “Don’t ever hide from me. Don’t ever feel ashamed. I love you, all of you.” He dipped his tongue into his belly button, smiling at the shivers. “Understand?” He looked up at him. 

Brian’s eyes were blown. He licked his lips and nodded. 

"Good." He went back to kisses his lower abdomen. 

“D-dom?”

“Hmmm?” He kissed along his hips, right above his jeans. 

“P-please…”

“Please what Brian?”

He whimpered, shifting his hips. 

“Tell me.” 

Brian bit his bottom lip. 

Dom kept teasing him. 

“P-please Dom!” He let out a frustrated groan. “T-touch me…”

He smiled and used his teeth to undo Brian’s jeans. He took him into his mouth and sucked. 

Brian cried out, his hands pawing at the sheets. He lasted only minutes.

Dom drank it back and licked his lips. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” He grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in warm water. He gently cleaned around his stitches and burns before taking his jeans off completely and cleaning the rest of his body. He carefully bandaged him back up and tucked him under the sheets. He took his own pants off and crawled into bed next to him. 

Brian snuggled into him. “Night.”

He kissed his head. “Night.”

~x~

They stopped in Tallahassee for lunch. Brian stopped at one of the street venders to look at the trinkets. When he turned around Dom was nowhere in sight. His blue eyes searched frantically. “Dom?” His panic started to rise when he couldn’t spot the bold man. “Dom!” His chest constricted and it was suddenly really hard to breathe. “DOM!”

Dom pushed back through the crowd. He couldn’t believe he lost the buster in the crowd. He heard fear in the voice that screamed his name. 

Brian was having a full-blown panic attack. 

“Brian!” He ran over to the blonde and pulled him close. “Shhh, I’m right here.” He rubbed his back and kissed his temple. 

He clung to the bigger man, his whole body shaking. Brian couldn’t stop the hysterical sobs if he wanted to. 

Dom glared at anyone who gave them a look as he held the younger man. He rubbed his back and whispered soothing things in his ear. When Brian finally calmed down Dom pulled back a little to look at him. “I’m so sorry. I thought you were right behind me.”

Brian nodded, his face still buried in Dom’s chest. “I-I stopped…saw something I wanted to get Jesse.”

Dom nodded and pulled him closer. “Won’t happen again Brian. I promise.”

He nodded, still shaking. “I-I’m o-ok…”

He rested his head on the blonde curls. “Take all the time you need.”

A few minutes later Dom bought the wind chime that caught Brian’s eye. It looked like old car parts painted shinny and strung together in some weird artsy way. If there were two things Jesse loved it was cars and shinny things. “What are you hungry for?”

“You know me.” Brian leaned in close to him.

Dom gave him a crocked grin. “Yeah, you’ll eat anything.” He grabbed his hand. “Seafood?”

“Sounds good.” He smiled and squeezed his hand. 

~x~

They grabbed take-out before getting a room in a Hampton Inn. Baton Rouge was hot and uncomfortable. Dom cranked the A/C on high. He knocked on the bathroom door. “You ok in there Bri?”

“Yeah, plastic wrap is difficult.”

“Need some help?”

Brian paused for only a second. “Please?”

Dom walked in and couldn’t help himself, he caressed the bare ass that was presented to him. 

Brian looked at him through the mirror. 

He just kissed his neck and kept caressing. 

“That isn’t helpful.”

“But we both enjoy it, so why stop?”

Brian gave him that Hollywood smile. “Good point.”

Dom molested every inch of Brian he could get his mouth and hands on as the younger man tried to shower. When it was his turn to wash up Brian returned the favor. Dom laughed and ran his hands through the wet curls. “Let’s take this to bed.”

Brian moaned and nodded. 

He grabbed a couple of towels and walked out naked to the rest of the room. Dom enjoyed drying Brian off. He stole kisses every chance he got. 

Brian dropped down to his knees and returned the favor Dom gave him the night before. 

~x~

They stopped in Houston for lunch. 

Brian found a belt buckle that was silver and had a Texas longhorn detailed on it. He joked that it would be perfect for Vince.

Dom laughed and bought it. 

~x~

The boys found a motel in El Paso for the night. They had a traditional Texan breakfast before hitting the road. 

Brian grabbed a bracelet for Mia, somehow knowing she would like the colors. 

~x~

They grabbed fuel and lunch in Phoenix. 

Dom smiled and grabbed a necklace for Letty while Brian found a keychain for Leon.

“You ready to see everyone?”

Brian shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Bri?”

The blonde looked at him. 

“They want you back.”

He nodded and took a bite of his sandwich. “I want to be back too.”

Dom smiled. “Good.” He took his hand. 

Brian squeezed it. 

~x~

Six hours later Dom pulled up to his house in Echo Park. 

Mia ran down the steps to greet them.

Dom pulled her close.

“Where is he?” 

“Sleeping.”

Vince walked out. “Dom.”

He nodded at him.

Vince grabbed the bags out of the backseat and walked in. 

Mia stayed by the car.

Dom opened the passenger door and gently shook Brian’s shoulder. “Bri, time to wake up.” 

The blonde groaned, rubbing his hand roughly over his eyes before opening them. He blinked and looked around. 

“Welcome home.” Dom smiled. 

Brian gave him a small smile before getting out of the car. 

Mia gave him a warm smile. “I hope your hungry.”

“I can always eat.” 

She nodded and headed inside. 

Brian grabbed Dom’s hand and followed him inside. He wasn’t sure he was ready to see everyone all at once again, but they were family and he’d do his best. 

Dom squeezed his hand and held on as the rest of the team came forward to greet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering Brian is kinda going through PTSD. He has latched onto the strong, solid presence of Dom and only feels safe with him. When Dom leaves his side he feels like his world is crashing down and a couple of goons are going to kidnap him again. He'll have panic attacks and not calm down till Dom is there again. So yes he will be clingy and not really himself at all. But fear not! Brian will get back to being Brian, he just needs time to heal mentally and emotionally


	3. Chapter 3

Brian heard the door open but didn’t turn around. “Hey Dom. Can you help? I can’t get my shirt on.” He looked up when he heard something fall. 

Mia had brought up the laundry. The hamper and clean clothes were now tossed all over the floor. Her brown eyes were wide and she was staring at him with a look of horror on her face. 

Brian did the only thing he could. He moved the rest of the way into Dom’s closet and shut the door. He curled up in a ball, hiding his battered body. 

Dom looked up when Mia came barreling down the stairs. 

She was crying and glaring. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He stood up. “Tell you what?”

“About Brian.”

“Mia, I told you he was hurt.”

“He isn’t hurt Dom!” Angry tears fell freely. 

Dom nodded a little. “I didn’t want you to see that.” He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry Mia girl.” 

She nodded and clung to him. “You should go check on him. I think I upset him.” 

Dom kissed her forehead again. “He’s better Mia. He’s gonna be fine.”

“If that’s better I don’t want to know what he looked like before.”

“Mia, he needs us to be calm about this. Ok?”

Mia rubbed her face. “Yeah. I know, I just…”

“He’s a lot better.” Dom whispered into her hair.

Mia gently pulled back. “Go check on him.”

“You gonna be ok?”

Mia nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be ok.” She took a deep breath. “Go, he needs you more than me.”

He kissed her cheek. “Thank you.”

She nodded, not knowing what to say. Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she walked her brother walk upstairs. Mia pulled out her cell and called someone she didn’t have to be calm in front of. 

Dom took a few deep breaths before walking into his room. He quietly shut the door and looked around. His heart broke when he heard the muffled sobbing coming from the closet. He slowly opened the doors and dropped down to his knees. 

Brian was curled up in a ball and crying into his arms. 

“Baby.” Dom kept his voice low, and touched his leg. 

Brian flinched and curled up tighter. 

Dom crawled into the closet next to him, stretching out. “Baby, come here.” He touched his curls gently. 

Brian moved over, clinging to him.

He rubbed his back and whispered soothing things in his ear. 

He sobbed into his shoulder, his whole body shaking. 

“It’s ok baby, I promise.” He kissed his forehead and rubbed his back. 

“S-she saw…”

“I know she did.” 

“D-dom, Mia saw me!” Brian’s voice broke. 

“I know. She’s upset.” He kissed his forehead again.

He whimpered loudly. 

“She’s upset that it happened to you. Not for what you look like.”

Brian nodded stiffly. 

“Look at me.” He gently tipped his chin up.

Brian slowly opened his eyes. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of. You’ll heal and when you do you’ll be just as sexy and breathtaking and beautiful as you are now.” 

Fresh tears filled his blue eyes. “Never took you for a sweet talker Toretto.” 

“I can be when it’s worth it.” He smiled. 

Brian gave him a small smile back. 

“There’s my boy.” Dom ran his thumb along Brian’s cheek. 

He leaned into his caress. 

“We can stay here as long as you need.” 

Brian nuzzled into his neck. 

Dom rubbed his back and ran his fingers through his hair. “I love you Brian.”

He smiled and kissed his neck. “I love you too.” 

~x~

A couple hours later Vince knocked on the door. 

“Yeah?”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.” 

Vince walked in and cocked his head to the side. All he could see were legs sticking out of the closet. Dom’s were straight out and Brian’s were tucked up against and around his. “Uhh Dom?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“Why are you in the closet?” He walked closer. 

Dom was on his back, both arms wrapped around the blonde. 

Brian was as close to Dom as he could possibly get. His head was tucked under Dom’s and even in his sleep he was clinging to the bigger man. 

Dom rubbed his back. “Found him hiding in here.” 

Vince nodded and sat down, his back against the closed closet door. “Yeah, Mia called me an hour ago.” He rubbed his face. “The buster really that bad?”

“He’s better.”

“But he’s pretty fucked up.”

“Yeah, he is.” Dom kissed Brian’s head. 

“Need anything brother?”

“Just for everyone to be cool. He needs normal.” 

“You go it.” Vince patted his leg. “You coming down for lunch?”

“Yeah, we’ll be down.” 

Vince got up. “Take your time.” He closed the door on his way out. 

Dom gently shook Brian. “Baby, time to wake up.”

Brian stirred. “Nhh?”

“We gotta eat.” 

He rubbed his face. “What time is it?”

“Around noon.”

Brian nodded. “Yeah, we missed breakfast then huh?”

“Yeah.” Dom kissed his forehead. 

Brian slowly sat up. 

Dom smiled and rubbed his back. “Take your time.” 

“I’m good.” He ran his hands through his hair. “I’m hungry.”

Dom got up and helped Brian to his feet. “Need help with your shirt?” 

“Please.” 

He nodded and helped him get the shirt on. As soon as his head appeared Dom started kissing it. The blonde curls, the forehead, along the nose, and down to the lips. 

By the time Dom got down to his lips Brian couldn’t stop smiling. “I know what you’re doing.”

“I’d hope you know what kissing is.”

“Not that!” Brian laughed. “You’re trying to make me feel better.” 

“Is it working?”

He rested his head on the thick shoulder. “It might be.”

Dom pulled him in close. “I can keep going.”

Brian laughed. “If you do that we wont leave the room.”

Dom kissed his head. “That wouldn’t be good. You need to eat.”

“So do you.”

Dom nodded and wrapped his arm around his waist. “Let’s go then.”

Brian took a deep breath and headed out. 

He stayed with him the whole time, taking his time and rubbing his back. 

Mia smiled at them when they walked down. She was still upset but she tried her best to hide it. 

Vince had just finished setting the table. 

Dom helped him sit in one of the chairs and kissed the top of his head.

“So D, you coming back to the garage today?” 

“I might take a couple days off.” 

“Don’t be stupid Dom.” Brian looked at him. “You’ll go crazy. Go back to the garage. I’ll be fine here.”

“Are you sure?” 

He nodded and took a bite of his sandwich. “I’ll be fine here.”

Vince looked between the two. “The buster can come to the garage.”

Dom raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh?”

“Yeah, we have a couch there. And besides if you can see him you wont have to worry and then you can work.”

“I didn’t know you were so smart Vince.” Brian mused. 

“I have my moments.” Vince grumbled. 

Mia smiled. This was good, everything was normal. Once everyone was done with lunch Mia grabbed the plates. 

“The garage busy?” Dom looked over at Vince. 

“Yeah, we have a few projects.” Vince leaned back and rubbed his belly. He always did when he was full. 

“Good.” Dom looked at Brian. “Want to head in?”

Brian nodded. “Yeah, I’d love to see the garage again.” He got up and went to get his shoes. 

Dom followed him. “Sit baby I got this.”

He nodded and slid down onto one of the steps. 

He knelt in front of him and helped him into his shoes. 

Brian ran his hands over Dom’s scalp as he tied his shoes. “Thanks.”

“Mmhmm.” Dom leaned up for a kiss. 

Brian sighed into his mouth, completely relaxing. 

“While I’m still young lovebirds. Let’s go!” Vince mused from the doorway. 

Dom pulled Brian up to his feet. “We’ll follow you.”

Vince nodded and headed out to his car. 

“Want to drive?” 

Brian looked up at him, blue eyes shinning. “You’d let me drive?” 

“If you want to.” 

Brian grinned and grabbed the keys. 

“Need me to give you directions?” 

“No, I remember where to go.”

When they got to the garage everyone was busy with various cars. If anyone knew how bad Brian really was injured no one let on or acted any different. Brian helped Dom with the cars he worked on, but he needed to take breaks. Two hours in Brian had to lie down on the couch in the office. 

Jesse made sure Brian was actually sleeping before walking over to Dom. 

“Hey, D?”

“Yeah Jess?” Dom didn’t look up from the engine. 

“Is Brian…”

“Brian’s still hurt, yeah.” He stood up and wiped his hands with a rag. 

Everyone had stopped working and watched Dom. 

“He’s healing. And he needs normal. Think we can do that?”

They all nodded. 

“Good.” Dom bent back down to finish the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments! I'll try to update as much as possible!

Dom walked into his office. He smiled softly at the sleeping form on his couch. He gently ran his hands over him, like he was checking his body for any more injuries. He kissed his forehead before easily picking him up in a princess carry. He easily got him situated in his car. 

“You alright?” Letty looked over at Dom. 

“Yeah, we’re good.”

“That’s not what I asked. Are you alright?”

Dom looked over at her. He could lie to Letty all he wanted but it wouldn’t do anything. She could see past his bullshit. “No I’m not ok. Far from it.” He looked down at Brian, still asleep in his car. “He almost died Letty. He’s scared to go anywhere without me. He isn’t himself right now. And I’m scared I won’t get him back.”

Letty walked over and pulled him into a hug. “You’ll get him back.”

“I hope you’re right, I really do.”

She rubbed his back before pulling away. “See you at home.” Letty got in her car and drove off.

Dom got into his car and followed her home. Once he was in his driveway he opened the passenger door and crouched down. “Baby, time to wake up.” He ran his hand through Brian’s curls.

Brian slowly blinked awake. He looked around confused. “Dom?”

“Right here.”

His blue eyes looked down at him. “How’d I get in the car?”

“I carried you from the office.” 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Brian sat up straight. 

“Just wanted you to get some sleep.” Dom stood up. “Dinner’s ready.”

Brian nodded and climbed out of the car. He winced when he straightened. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah, just sore.” 

“That’s it?” 

“Yeah, that’s it.”

“Come on, let me check you out before we eat.”

Brian smiled a little. “Aren’t you checking me out already?”

Dom laughed. “Of course you brat.” He pulled him into a kiss. “But I’m still checking on your bandages.” Dom held onto him as he walked up to the house. He led him right into the downstairs bathroom. 

Brian closed his eyes as Dom lifted up his shirt. 

Satisfied that nothing was bleeding or torn Dom pulled Brian’s shirt back down. He smiled and kissed him softly. 

Brian leaned into his kiss. “Am I gonna make it?”

“Yeah baby, you’ll make it.” Dom whispered to his lips. He pulled back. 

Brian smiled and walked out. 

Dom followed him, pulling his chair out for him when they got to the table.

Brian eased down into it, trying not to wince. He was sore all over, he had definitely overworked himself. 

Dom kissed his head before taking his own seat. 

Dinner was loud and full of warmth like it always was. Brian focused on eating; he was having trouble staying awake.

Halfway through Dom caught him as he started to fall into his plate. “Come on, time for bed.” He gently picked him up. 

“N-no, I’m ok.” 

“Bri, you just about face planted into your dinner.” 

He groaned a little, his head lolling onto Dom’s shoulder. “I’m ok…”

“I know, but I’m tired. I can’t sleep without you.”

“Oh, ok then.” 

Dom shook his head and carried him upstairs. He tucked Brian in before going back down to finish dinner. 

“He ok brother?” Leon asked.

“Yeah, he just overworked himself.” Dom took his seat. “He just needs to go more slowly.”

They all nodded and went back to eating. When they were done Mia put the leftovers in the fridge. 

Dom went back upstairs and curled up around his lover.

~x~

Dom woke with a groan. His eyes fluttered open. He was face down in his pillow. A warm body was straddling his lower half. Big hands with calloused fingers rubbed into his back. 

Brian kissed the back of his head. “Morning.”

“Mmmh, morning.” 

Brian smiled a bit and kept massaging. 

“What’s all this?” 

“I figured I was stressing you out, so I wanted to do something to unstress you.” Brian kissed along his neck. “Since sex is mainly out of the question I thought you’d like a massage.”

“You’re not stressing me out.”

“Yes I am.” He kneaded into his shoulders. 

Dom couldn’t help but moan. 

Brian grinned. “That’s it big man, just lay there and take it.”

“Only if I get a happy ending.”

He laughed and nipped at his ear. “I’ll think about it.” Brian worked out all the knots until Dom was putty in his hands. “Feel better?”

“Oh yeah.” He carefully rolled onto his back, making sure not to dump Brian. 

The blonde looked down at him. “Expecting something?”

“I am.” Dom smiled. 

Brian moved down his body, pulling the pj bottoms with him. 

Dom was already hard for him. 

Brian licked his lips and took him into his mouth. 

Dom couldn’t help but moan. He buried his hands in the blonde curls. 

He closed his eyes and moved his head up and down. He never thought he would like giving blowjobs, but he liked doing this for Dom. He hummed as he bobbed his head. 

Dom gave him a few seconds warning before coming in his mouth. 

Brian drank it down before pulling back with wet pop. He licked his lips and looked down at the bigger man. 

“Come here.”

Brian smiled and lay back down next to him. 

Dom pulled him into a deep kiss. 

Brian gladly returned it, curling up around him.

He slowly pulled back and kissed Brian’s forehead. “Think you can go back to the garage today?”

“Yeah I think so.”

“Good. I want you to take it really slow, ok?”

Brian smiled. “Of course.”

“I have a surprise for you and Jesse.”

Brian looked over at him. “You do.”

Dom smiled. “Yeah I do. Come on, shower.”

Brian followed him down to the bathroom. As tired as he still was he was suddenly very excited to get to the garage. And getting wet and naked with Dom was always a plus.


End file.
